Pictures hung on walls by conventional means often tilt away from their preferred horizontal orientation, due to normal vibrations which are transmitted through the wall. For example, the impact of a door closing within a door frame may cause sufficient vibration to tilt pictures hung in rooms proximate to the door.
Pictures are commonly hung by suspending picture wire fastened to the back of the picture over a nail driven into the wall, or over two such horizontally spaced nails, or over a BullDog.TM. type picture hanger fastened to the wall, or over two such horizontally spaced picture hangers. Because the picture wire makes only point contact with the nail(s) or hanger(s), the aforementioned vibrations tend to make the wire slip sideways over the nail(s) or hanger(s). Although such slippage is reduced somewhat if the nail(s) or hanger(s) are used in pairs, there is still some potential for slippage. The problem is exacerbated by the fact that commonly available picture hangers are not normally securely fastened to the wall, but are fastened in a way which allows the picture hanger to pivot on the fastening member (which is usually a nail driven through the picture hanger into the wall).
The present invention addresses and overcomes the foregoing problems.